BOKU NO GHOST RIDER
by Luis6040xd
Summary: Izuku no pudo conocer All Might y en su lugar fue kacchan quien lo conocio y el lo nombra su sucesor quedándose con gloria, poder y la chica, Izuku por otra parte se quedo sin poder y siguió una vida normal, hasta que un día recibe una terrible noticia y recurrirá a un inesperado visitante para darle un favor el mismo satan, y le dará el poder del ghost rider. MARVEL/BOKU NO HERO


**_Nota del autor:_** Hola a todos y todas soy luis6040xd y este es mi primer fanfic de boku no hero espero comentarios, críticas y opiniones pero sin insultos. Me basare en el manga/Anime de boku no hero creado y en el personaje de los comics de "ghost rider" creado por Marvel comics.

 ** _No al plagio ya que cada escritor se toma su tiempo para escribir._**

 ** _Summary:_** Izuku jamás pudo conocer All Might y por ende no pudo volverse un héroe y en su lugar fue Bakugou que conoció a All Might y este lo nombro su sucesor quedándose con todo, la gloria, el poder y la chica, Izuku por otra parte se quedo sin ningún poder y siguió teniendo una vida ordinaria, hasta que un día recibe una terrible noticia y recurrirá a un inesperado visitante para pedirle ayuda y no es nada menos que el mismísimo diablo que le pedirá un favor que cambiara su vida para siempre, convertirse en el vengativo "GHOST RIDER" el asesino personal de Satanás. (CROSSOVER MARVEL/BOKU NO HERO)

 ** _CAPITULO 1_**

En un pequeño callejón se encontraba una mujer de clase media que no aparentaba más de 35 años que quizá tenía hijos a los que cuidar pues llevaba unas bolsas con comida y unos pequeños peluches, pero en ese preciso momento está siendo amenazada por un algún ladrón ordinario que le exigiendo dinero en efectivo cosa que ella ya no tenía pues era madre soltera de dos pequeños su esposo había fallecido hace unos años y apenas y tenia para mantener a sus hijos y pagar el alquiler de renta del pequeño apartamento en el que vivía y estaba siendo amenazada con un arma de fuego las cuales en la época actual ya no eran tan utilizadas a excepción de la policía, y además al tenerse quirks ya no se creían tan necesarias y pues si bien se tenia quirk el de ella no era precisamente uno que pudiera defenderla de disparos y era tan vulnerable como alguien sin quirk y ella estaba muy aterrada tenía miedo de morir y dejar a sus hijos solos y sin nadie y que fueran a parar a un orfanato o algo peor.

-¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATE! ¡SE LO SUPLICO TENGO HIJOS A LOS QUE CUIDAR NO TENGO DINERO!- decía la pobre mujer llorando y gritando muy asustada no quería morir no quería, estaba al borde del colapso y prácticamente tiro las bolsas derramándose las latas de comida que llevaba y quebrándose unos huevos en esa caja.

-¡CALLATE ESTUPIDA! Si no quieres que te dispare en la cabeza solo dame el maldito dinero o si no te matare y luego y iré por esos bastardos a los cuales llamas hijos- dijo el miserable ladrón el cual no llevaba menos de una semana libre de prisión luego de cumplir una condena de dos años por robar autos y que hubiera logrado escapar de no ser por esos estúpidos héroes, asaltaba con armas de fuego pues su quirk no era un hecho para la pelea el solo podía crear pequeñas bolas de agua y ni podía arrojarlas, así logro conseguir un arma y aprendió a usarla y básicamente en lo que lleva de tiempo fuera a logrado asaltar a mas de 20 personas y esta vieja no sería la excepción, si era verdad que no tenía dinero pues se conformaría con su cuerpo pues ya tenía tiempo de no estar con una mujer y luego la mataría.

-¡SE LO SUPLICO POR FAVOR POR FAV..!- no pudo terminar cuando sintió un gran golpe con la pistola en la boca por parte del cobarde ladrón.

-te dije que te calles perra, si no tienes dinero, pues te violare y luego te matare- dijo el ladrón empezando a desprender de las prendas de ropa de la mujer y esta se resistía y él le devolvía esto con golpes de la pistola.

¡NO ME TOQUE POR FAVOR NO ME HAGA NADA!- decía ya la pobre mujer con un ojo golpeado y un labio hinchado y sangrando.

Y el vulgar tipo no se detenía la mujer seguía gritando y gritando ya estaba solo con su sostén puesto y el pantalón medio abierto no quería ser tocada por este tipo le asqueaba y si trataba de usar su quirk el cual consistía en poder soplar aire con algo de fuerza este tipo no dudaría en dispararle, no tenia como defenderse estaba vulnerable, entonces de un momento a otro escucho tanto ella como el ladrón un ruido de una motocicleta , y luego el hombre detuvo su forcejeo incrédulo de lo que veía y era una motocicleta, pero estaba como en llamas, además el tipo que estaba encima era aun más extraño prácticamente era un esqueleto cubierto de fuego vestido con chaqueta negra con púas, un pantalón y botas del mismo color y pudo divisar que en su ropa llevaba enrolladas unas cadenas y esta no pudo reconocer si era un héroe y si lo era no lo conocía o era nuevo y cuando lo vio no supo si tener alivio o aterrarse aun mas pues a los ojos de ella parecía un villano aunque si la libraba de este sufrimiento estaría agradecida aunque no sabía que pensar exactamente de esto, el ladrón por otra parte diviso al sujeto y al inicio pensó que era un héroe pero no lo reconocía y daba más pinta de ser de esos locos de la liga de villanos, aunque la idea no le aterraba ya que esos locos estaban a favor del caos y el crimen así que se sintió aliviado hasta ese momento.

- ** _Suelta a la mujer asesino_** \- se limito a decir el esqueleto fríamente con una voz demoniaca, la mujer se alivio, entonces el ladrón se carcajeo por un momento pues le dispararía a este tipo, ya que el sabia que muchos de los que trataban de parecer rudos podían ser vencidos con un par de balas o cuchilladas, el aprendió eso en prisión más aun si eran héroes novatos, no tenía idea lo errado que estaba, así que se paro y empezó a disparar tres balas le bastarías, disparo y vio que las balas impactaron y no lograron hacerle daño, entonces sin poder reaccionar el esqueleto agarro sus cadenas y le arrebato el arma de un tirón, a su vez quemando su mano, literalmente deshizo la carne de su mano y solo quedaron huesos quemados, de un momento a otro las cosas dieron un giro 360 grados, paso de ser el poderoso a ser el sometido en un instante, entonces después pensó que este podía ser alguien como el asesino de héroes, quería hacer vigilantismo, y tratar de salvar personas pero a diferencia de los héroes regulados mataba personas, este loco le haría lo mismo tendría que suplicar con la poca cordura que le quedaba, si es que no quería que este tipo lo rostizara vivo.

¡PO… POR FAVOR NO M… ME MA… MATES TEN…TENGO HIJ...HIJOS A LOS QU… QUE ALIM...ME…MENTAR POR FAVOR- decía gritando y llorando el ladrón, prefiriera ser llevado a prisión a morir aquí, a su pensamiento el tipo se suavizaría y lo llevaría a la policía nada mas erróneo.

Entonces el ladrón ya de rodillas vio que el esqueleto de fuego se bajo de esa motocicleta humeante se enrollo nuevamente sus cadenas y a su punto de vista lo miraba muy débil, tal vez era rápido y resistía balas, pero quizá si se le incrustaba un cuchillo en alguna parte de su cuerpo podría herirlo o hasta matarlo, no fallaría y luego simplemente mataría a la vieja ya que herido tendría que curarse la herida y luego huiría, así que poco a poco bajo su mano derecha, la única ,mano que aún le quedaba bien y saco discretamente un cuchillo, y entonces el esqueleto lo paro y bruscamente lo empujo hacia una pared haciendo temblar la pared, entonces el ladrón saco el cuchillo y se lo incrusto en el hombro derecho, pensando en dañarlo cuando saco su cuchillo no era nada más que metal derretido entonces se asusto.

- ** _tu mientes asesino, has matado a muchas personas siente su dolor y furia_** \- entonces el asesino pensó que lo mataría pero solo se quedo viendo con la mirada llena de fuego cuando no pudo dejar de verla sintió su cuerpo arder y empezó a ver todos sus crímenes, robos y finalmente los asesinatos que había hecho ya que si había matado, y sintió dolor pues trato de forcejear pero fue en vano su cuerpo no reaccionaba y luego sintió lo más profundo de su alma arder de la culpa y de un instante a otro murió y su cuerpo quedo vacio y sin alma con los ojos negros de lo quemado que quedo de la culpa, luego la aun aterrada mujer observo que de un momento a otro el esqueleto que no aparentaba medir poco menos de 1.85 o 1.90 metros dejo el cuerpo de ese tipo caerse en la pared y vio salir humo de sus ojos a su punto de vista lo había quemado desde dentro y temió de ser la próxima ya aterrada solo vio acercarse lentamente el esqueleto hacia ella.

- ** _Tú, eres inocente, puedes irte_** \- dijo fríamente el esqueleto humeante, dándose la vuelta y empezando a subirse a la motocicleta, y a lo lejos se empezaban a escuchar sonidos de patrullas, alguien había reportado los disparos del ya muerto ladrón, entonces ella se sintió muy aliviada y empezó a pararse y tambaleándose con lágrimas dijo:

-¡GRACIAS GRACIAS POR SALVARME!- dijo la mujer llorando fuertemente, entonces a lo lejos ya se veían luces el esqueleto ni se inmuto ni a las gracias de la mujer ni a luces policiacas y solo se subió a la motocicleta y se fue de el lugar, la mujer lloraba pero de felicidad aun viviría y ya no iría por callejones oscuros nunca más.

En su habitación un chico no mayor con pelo verde algo corto de no más de 20 años se despertaba en su cama sudando, vio su alarma y noto que eran las 8 de la mañana, ya ni se inmutaba por la hora, antes tenía que ir a la universidad y luego al trabajo pero ahora ya le daba igual desde que acepto convertirse en ese monstruo que controlaba muy difícilmente, su vida se había ido por el drenaje, su madre había fallecido, no tenía amigos reales, estaba solo y básicamente maldito, difícilmente podía recordar que anoche había consumido el alma de algún tipo solo que no recordaba a quien y no le importaba, su vida había cambiado mucho y tenía que recapitular desde el inicio de su vida hasta la actualidad y eso llevaría algo de tiempo…

 ** _(FLASHBACK) (PUNTO DE VISTA DE MIDORIYA)_**

Me llamo Izuku Midoriya mi vida siempre fue muy difícil siempre fui fanático de los superhéroes, en especial de all might cuando miraba por televisión e internet decía que de grande quería ser como él, y poder salvar personas, trataba de ser sociable a petición de mi madre, la cual era a la persona que más quería, y logre formar amistad con unos cuantos chicos de la calle en especial con Katsuki Bakugou, el cual era alguien muy optimista y también decidido el cual si se proponía algo lo hacía, con el pasar del tiempo el empezó a volverse poco a poco presumido, ya que su quirk se manifestó y vaya que fue espectacular pues con tan solo 4 años había manifestado su quirk el cual la manipulación de nitroglicerina en la cual podía expulsar fuego algo que todos incluyéndome considerábamos genial, cada uno de los chicos, fue adquiriendo un quirk menos yo, entonces mi madre y yo fuimos con un doctor haber que me pasaba y me revelaron que no tenía una particularidad y jamás la tendría, llore al llegar a casa y mi madre también lo hizo culpándose porque yo no tenía quirk y trate de consolarla diciéndole que no tenía la culpa de nada y que yo sería un héroe, Bakugou al enterarse de esto pensé que me ayudaría, o apoyaría pero fue todo lo contrario él se burlaba de mi diciéndome cosas como que yo era inferior a él o a cualquiera de la clase, e incluso me daba indicios a que me suicidara pues me decía cosas como que aventara de lo más alto de la escuela, y prácticamente nos distanciamos como amigos poco a poco, y bueno llego el ultimo año antes de entrar a la escuela de héroes, y quería entrar pero prácticamente no tenia como sin una particularidad ese sueño era imposible y trataba de creer que una clase de milagro ocurriría pero bueno no pasaba mayor cosa, hasta que un día bakugou se burlo nuevamente de mí y me humillo frente a toda la clase pues encontró una de mis libretas de apuntes en donde tengo o más bien tenía información sobre una gran cantidad de héroes hasta que el la quemo frente a mí y la dejo tirada, el se fue con sus amigos y yo me quede solo él se burlaba de mi principalmente porque mi sueño hasta ese entonces era entrar a esa escuela de héroes al igual que él, y siendo sinceros yo no tenía como él además de tener poderes tenía muy buenas notas y buenas referencias, así que ignore sus burlas y me fui a casa directamente solo que antes de llegar vi por unos televisores en venta que un chico estaba siendo ahogado o más bien absorbido por un villano que hace unas horas estaba siendo seguido por all might pero había logrado escapar, entonces logre ver que era ¡Bakugou! Tal vez el me vea como un perdedor o un nerd pero aun era mi amigo entonces vi la dirección y no estaba lejos de donde me encontraba entonces tome carrera y en unos 20 minutos llegue esperaba que estuviera bien cuando llegue el ya estaba libre y de hecho según escuche de la multitud que estaba ahí reunida el logro expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego y quemo casi en su totalidad al monstruo el no solo recibió ovaciones del público sino de los propios héroes y de hecho recibía propuestas de muchos héroes para ser aprendiz pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a all might felicitar a Bakugou sobre su poder e incluso le ofreció que fuera su aprendiz, y simplemente el acepto aunque le dijo que hablaría sobre algo que le convenía a él si quería ser un héroe, poco a poco la multitud se fue esparciendo y entonces logre divisar a lo lejos a Bakugou con All Might estaba sorprendido, los seguí en secreto en un callejón entonces All Might le revelo que quería compartir su poder con él y que quería volverlo su sucesor entonces me entere de algo llamado "one for all" y que es algo que se pasa de generación en generación y quería que él fuera su sucesor ya que según all might ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo como héroe pues tenía una herida muy dañina en su estomago y escuche que su transformación no dura más de 3 horas , en ese momento me preguntaba a que se refería y logre ver que all might se había transformado en alguien muy delgado y demacrado, muy diferente a su forma con la que lo conocía, entonces Bakugou dudo pero luego acepto ser su sucesor, fantástico otro motivo más para que él se burle de mí y me humille, sin hacer ruido me fui de allí y logre llegar a casa aunque ya tarde, mi madre me lleno con preguntas y yo le dije que si estaba bien.

Contrario a lo que creía Kacchan (es el apodo con el que antes lo trataba) dejo de molestarme de hecho lo miraba muy agotado a diario supuse que algo estaba pasando con el así que lo seguí y logro llegar a una playa abandonada y llena de basura entonces logre escuchar

-si no terminas de recoger toda esta basura de la playa no te podre convertir en mi sucesor, debes poder pasar esta prueba- decía All Might, vaya fue en verdad todo lo que había escuchado hace tiempo sobre que quería pasarle ese tal one for all.

-¡YA ESCUCHE, YA ESCUCHE QUIERES QUE TERMINE DE VACIAR ESTA ESTUPIDA PLAYA PARA QUE ASI ME CONVIERTAS EN TU ESTUPIDO SUCESOR!- decía un Kacchan furioso tal vez el ya estaba aburrido de poder hacer esto, a veces me pregunto que vio All Might en el, tal vez fue que pudo liberarse de ese monstruo viscoso, o algún potencial oculto pues si fuera por su carácter, Kacchan sería el último en escoger.

-cuida tu lenguaje mi chico, un héroe no debe tener ese vocabulario, así que mejor termina o si no me podre convertirte en mi sucesor- decía All Might como bromeando y enserio a la vez.

Después de eso me di cuenta que Kacchan era más silencioso en clase la influencia del héroe no 1 estaba pasándole factura, solo fui esa vez para darme cuenta que nunca podría ser un héroe, pues si All Might me hubiera escogido a mí en lugar de Bakugou yo hubiera tenido oportunidad pero creo que me dado por vencido por primera vez en mi vida.

Esa fue la última vez que pensé que volvería a tocar el tema de ser un superhéroe.

Pasaron los meses y yo tuve que seguir en una escuela normal en donde estudiaría para ser médico, pues escogí esa carrera para poder complacer a mi madre ya que realmente no me interesaba seguir ninguna, yo quiero o más bien quería ser héroe, ahora era prácticamente imposible, entonces un día logre visualizar por la televisión los juegos de yuuei que son prácticamente unos juegos olímpicos, tengo entendido que en el pasado estos juegos eran usuales antes de la aparición de los quirk, ahora estos juegos de yuuei serán transmitidos por todo el país, y ver a Bakugou en la televisión, fantástico otro motivo más para que el sea mejor que yo,.

Durante estos juegos logre visualizar a muchos alumnos de primer año y de otros años también, hubieron carreras, un tipo que tiene una mancha en la cara gano, al parecer su poder es generar hielo, y genial Kacchan para ser de primer año quedo segundo, otro motivo más para mi humillación, el no solo está siendo reconocido por lo que está haciendo algún héroe además de All Might podrá tomarlo como aprendiz, y dar buenas referencias de el fantástico.

Luego vi otro deporte y otro tras otro hasta que se vinieron las peleas individuales, a mi parecer si hubo buenas peleas, pero me visualice en Kacchan esperaba que hubiera alguien quien le ganara, pero no fue así, primero peleo contra una linda chica de cabello castaño que podía elevar algo con solo tocarlo al parecer algo relacionado con la gravedad su nombre decía Ochako Uraraka va que lindo nombre, en fin la pelea termino muy brutal pobre chica termino noqueada por el poder de Kacchan, pero al parecer el la cargo, y pude notar que el trato de no lastimarla, la noqueo pero parece que con tal de ganar, y cuando la carga parecieran como pareja pues hasta, ella pone su mano en la cara de él, vaya hasta novia consiguió que suerte, bueno ya me da igual, luego le toco con un tipo pelirrojo y dientes puntiagudos dio más pelea que la chica, y aun así no pudo vencer a Kacchan, luego fue un tipo con forma de pájaro negro, el poder de este sujeto me hizo creer que vencerían a mi amigo, pero ni eso pudo vencerlo, joder este tipo me supera en todo, no soy envidioso, pero como pensé anteriormente que hubiera pasado si All might me hubiera escogido a mí como sucesor nunca lo sabré, en fin se llego la última pelea en donde peleo contra el mismo sujeto de la mancha en la cara que resulto ser el hijo de Endeavor, vaya me sorprendí mucho al ver eso, pensé este tipo si le partirá la cara Kacchan pero ni así fue una pelea brutal lo reconozco al final Kacchan logro vencerlo con algo dificultad y fue premiado con el primer lugar, otro logro más para él y yo? Nada de nada.

Después de eso no supe nada de él ni de sus compañeros durante varios meses, pasaron años y bueno fue la graduación de su escuela y mama me obligo a ir genial este sujeto me humillara enfrente de todos, y bueno se presento en la entrada all might y otros héroes y fue una fiesta total, para ellos claro, para mí fue un recordatorio de mi inutilidad, al no tener quirk y es que con el pasar de los años me volví un poco pesimista, en fin les dieron un nombre de héroe, su traje Kacchan beso a la linda chica de cabello castaño a la cual se enfrento hace años enfrente de todos, y afirmo de una manera burlesca y seria como era de esperase de el "yo me casare con ella" dijo yo quede impactado, que vería esa chica en alguien tan frio y amargado como Kacchan nunca lo sabré y realmente ya no me interesa en ese momento deseaba irme a casa, pues mi pensamiento era de el de "yo debía estar allí en lugar de él" era de envidia si y lo admito, nacer sin poder ya es humillante pero el que te humillaba aunque es o mas bien era tu amigo es doblemente peor, al terminar la graduación de los nuevos héroes la familia Bakugou nos invito a una especie de recepción familiar, en donde era una celebración de su logro, en fin no paso mayor cosa excepto que solo salude casualmente a la chica castaña cual era su nombre a Ochaco y vaya que es muy amable, quizá en otro universo yo la hubiera conocido pero bueno que más da, termino la recepción y yo llegue a casa a mi cama a pensar sobre mí y mi futuro quien seria, realmente buscaría la profesión que mi madre me escogió pues realmente lo quise ser ahora es mi imposible, y complazco a mi madre con buenas notas, para no ser patético en mi vida y yo planeo tener un buen trabajo, como médico, espero.

Después de eso llego mi graduación pero a diferencia de la de héroes no hubo mayor conmoción y de hecho la fiesta o recepción solo fuimos mi madre y yo y no porque mi madre no pudiera pagarme yo le dije que no quería realizar nada pues no quería simplemente, meses después comenzaba la universidad propiamente formal y bueno entendí el primer día que ingrese que no todos los sueños se cumplen y bueno durante algunos meses logre sobresalir académicamente, y realizaba salidas casuales con algunos compañeros, aunque realmente no podía llamarlos amigos, pero en fin un día, cuando ya tenía un balance a mi vida emocional y social, mi madre tuvo un desmayo cuando estábamos en casa, entonces yo asuste y la lleve al hospital, en donde nos confirmaron algo que arruino nuevamente mi vida: mi madre tenía cáncer, específicamente en el cerebro, y prácticamente terminal ya que el tumor era muy profundo, mi madre lloro, en ese momento yo solo quede en silencio pero estaba impactado justo cuando mi vida ya iba mejorando, me salen con esto. Luego mi madre y yo fuimos a casa, en el hospital nos dijeron que a mi madre máxima le quedaban tres meses, en casa mama dijo:

-bueno querido Izuku no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien y estaré contigo el momento que nos queden aún- dijo mi madre al ver cara sin emociones sonriendo, ella se puso tensa al ver mi rostro, se miraba algo nerviosa yo me quede allí parado y poco a poco me acerque a ella y la abrace muy fuertemente pero sin sofocarla y llore como nunca y ella correspondió mi abrazo, ambos lloramos ese día.

Pasaron las semanas y mama ya estaba empeorando ya no caminaba yo tuve que trabajar, prácticamente en un taller mecánico, específicamente de motos, yal inicio no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban pero tuve que aprender con observar, la razón de trabajar era para conseguir dinero para las medicinas de mama y es que ella ni podía caminar y pues para aliviar al menos su dolor necesitaba los antibióticos los cuales tenían un precio muy alto, así que seguía mas trabajando en ese taller, mama se enojo conmigo pues no quería que descuidara mis estudios pero yo le dije que pasaba todo mi tiempo estudiando y solo por momentos trabajaba, era falso, casi ya no iba a la universidad pues necesitaba el dinero y realmente no ganaba bien pero que mas daba? No podía robar, ya que además de que no sabía cómo hacerlo, tenía miedo de toparme con la policía aún peor héroes.

Un día llegue a casa más de lo normal y encontré a mama teniendo convulsiones no sé si fue casualidad o suerte pero llegue en un momento justo pues que hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado después, no lo sé y no quiero saberlo. La lleve al hospital y allí quedo dormida, me dijeron que podía verla hasta el día siguiente yo Salí corriendo fuera del hospital, y corrí y corrí y empezó a llover fuertemente y yo lloraba fuertemente y caí al suelo, estaba desesperado no quería que mama muriera, era la única que siempre estuvo conmigo, no podía dejarla asi, pero que hacer?

-¿PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI?- grite fuertemente al cielo y leugo seguía llorando y gritando hasta que a lo lejos mire a una sombra, esa sombra poco a poco se acerco a mi y se me quedo enfrente, pude ver unos zapatos, y el tipo estaba vestido con un smoking mientras sostenía un paragua negro con su mano derecha, sus rasgos físicos no parecían los de un japonés sino alguien de origen europeo y aparentaba tener unos 50 años y se quedo viendo mi cara y yo a el y empezó a reírse en silencio, eso me enfureció y dije:

-¿QUE QUIERE DE MI? ¿VINO A BURLARSE? ¿VA A HACERME ALGO?- en ese momento se quedo viendo mi cara y simplemente dijo:

-no, no me burlare y no te hare daño, es mas vengo proponerte un trato- dijo con una voz seca pero serena y algo frívola aunque con la lluvia, no pude oír muy bien su tono de voz en ese momento.

-¿a qué se refiere? Y ¿Quién es usted?- pregunte extrañado, alo mejor este tipo era algún prestamista o algo parecido pensaba hasta ese entonces.

- ** _soy el diablo, y vengo a proponerte un trato_** \- dijo secamente.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

Hola espero comentarios, opiniones o criticas, pero sin insultos, gracias por leer.

Saludos


End file.
